


Will You Tell Me About Her?

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: Prompt: A & B are watching TV and after a while A closes their eyes. Thinking they are asleep, B starts watching their favorite animated movie from when they were a kid, not knowing that A is wide awake and trying hard not to laugh at how adorable it is that B still like kiddie movies.





	Will You Tell Me About Her?

“Uno!” Kara shouted, drawing groans from the three people that were sitting in a circle on the floor in the middle of the blonde’s living room. 

 

“Dammit Kara, really? This is the third time in a row that you have completely destroyed destroyed us.” Maggie said, setting down her large pile cards.

 

The blonde smiled confidently. “What can I say, I’m a gifted Uno player.” She barely got the words out before having to duck out of the way of a flying potsticker. 

 

“Yeah sure, and your x-ray vision had nothing to do with that. Come on Danvers, help me out here.” 

 

Alex shook her head and took a sip of her rootbeer. “Sorry babe but, I warned you. Kara’s been pulling that since I taught her how to play Uno when she first got to Earth.” 

 

“Alright then. Luthor what about you? Are you going to back me up here?” 

 

“I would, but technically, she hasn’t won the game yet and if I were to get involved then we would have to discuss your affinity for darts Maggie. Facing off against you in front of a dartboard yields scarily similar result to playing board games against Kara.” 

 

Maggie sat back and picked up her cards. “Touché.” 

The woman completed their game moments later, no one bothering to comment on the fact that Kara’s final card was a wild one, just as it had been in all of the games prior, making it impossible for her to lose.

 

Lena collected the cards and put them back into the box while Kara, Alex, and Maggie cleaned up after their typical game night dinner of pizza and pot stickers. Once that was done, Alex checked her watch and put her arm around Maggie’s waist. “About ready to go Mags?” She asked. 

 

Maggie nodded. “I have a fresh tub of vegan ice cream calling my name.” 

 

Alex wrinkled her nose and Maggie nudged her teasingly with her shoulder. 

 

All four woman moved over to the door and Maggie helped Alex into her leather jacket before the taller woman turned around and returned the favor. Maggie reached for the door and held it open for Alex. “Have a good night guys.” 

 

“See you guys tomorrow.” Kara said before giving a little wave and shutting the door. 

Lena reached for Kara’s hand and lead her to the couch. “What do you feel like watching tonight?” She asked as they sat down side by side. 

 

Kara tucked her knees up in front of her and leaned on Lena who had adjusted herself slightly so that her back was now pressed up against the armrest. “How about  _ Parks and Recreation _ ? I’m in the mood for something funny tonight.” 

 

“Sounds perfect.” Lena said as she leaned forward and kissed Kara on the temple. 

*** 

By the time that the credits began to roll on the fifth episode, Kara had buried her head into Lena’s chest and her breaths had become slow and even. Lena smiled and gave her girlfriend a gentle kiss on the top of the head before grabbing the remote and exiting out of Netflix. She was about to turn off the TV when she saw that the Disney channel was showing  _ Toy Story.  _ She selected the channel and smiled when Buzz Lightyear’s face appeared on the screen.  

 

Half an hour later, Kara stirred just in time to hear Lena recite “This isn’t flying, this is falling with style” along with the purple headed astronaut. 

 

“I didn’t know that you liked this movie.” She mumbled, voice still deep from sleep. 

 

Lena jumped slightly, having been too focused on the movie to notice that the girl who had been using her as a pillow had woken up. She blushed faintly and smiled. “It was actually my favorite movie when I was a kid.” 

 

Kara sat up and turned around to face Lena. “Really? I didn’t think…” 

 

“That the Luthor’s would let me watch Pixar movies?” 

 

Kara looked down and fidgeted with her glasses. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to go there, it just doesn’t sound very Lillian like.” 

 

Lena picked up Kara’s hand and gave it a squeeze, bringing the blonde’s eyes back up to hers. “No it’s okay. You’re right. Lillian never approved of Lex and I watching television. I actually saw it with my birth mother when it first came out.” Lena’s eyes glazed over at the memory and a smile pulled at her lips. “I fell in love with it and watched it everyday for months. My mom made me a really elaborate Buzz Lightyear costume for Halloween that year. She took me trick or treating around the neighborhood dressed as Woody.” 

 

A single tear ran down the right side of Lena’s face and Kara reached up to wipe it away with her thumb. “That was just a few months before…” Lena trailed off and Kara pulled her into a tight embrace. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” She whispered into Lena’s hair. 

 

Lena pulled away slowly a few moments later. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin the mood. It’s just that there aren’t a whole lot of things that remind me of her anymore. It had been so long since I’d seen this movie that it caught me off guard.” 

 

“You don’t need to apologize.” Kara rubbed her hands up and down Lena’s arms in a calming motion. “Your mom sounds like she was amazing. If it’s okay with you, I would really like to learn more about her.” 

 

Lena gave Kara a teary eyed smile. “What would you like to know?”

 

“Everything.” Kara said with a smile of her own. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, feel free to leave a comment and a kudos. Also, come say hi to me on tumblr @RoseWilliams1736
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> RoseWilliams15
> 
> P.S. This prompt was posted by OtpPrompts on tumblr.


End file.
